The Girl Who Fought: The PJO Twist
by Rachfred123
Summary: It is the beginning of another war. The gods and demigods know how slim the chance is of winning again, but then a powerful newcomer comes out from hiding. Will this spell doom or victory for the demigods?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Charlie here. Actually, it's Charlotte but everyone calls me Charlie. This is a small PJO spoof I did...enjoy!**

I was having a pointless, stupid, horrible day. Add it to my life along with the others. I am an average demigod. Well, Maybe not average. I can't tell you here, right now, but I will warn you that you will be in grave danger and shock after reading this story.

I always knew I was a demigod. I even knew there were others like me. My parents told me that much. One day when I was 9, they left and never came back. I knew they were dead, and that it was me and I only had myself to rely on. I grabbed my weapons from my room, packed my magical always-fitting clothes, and left.

I guess I should elaborate more about my childhood. Secretly, so secretly that nobody, not even the gods knew, there were 16 demigods. 8 daughters and 8 sons, each having a different godly parent. They were all very powerful, and were hid as soon as they were born. The gods themselves thought they had all died. The demigods were Zeus's daughter, and Hera's champion, and they got married. And then there was Poseidon and Athena's son and daughter, and they got married, and then there was Demeter and Hades, Ares and Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hestia's Champion, Artemis's Champion and Hermes, Apollo and Nemesis, and Hecate and Janus. So, pretty much each god/goddess had a demigod, and those 16 demigods all got married. They had a talk with the Fates, and understood their destiny. They all went on a camping trip and faked their own deaths. The gods and goddesses all thought that their beloved children were dead. The 16 demigods flew to another planet somewhere far away (A/N: COMMENT AND TELL ME WHERE THEY SHOULD HAVE LIVED) and each couple had 1 demigod child, passing on the legend to those 8. Those 8 had 4 children, and then those 4 had 2 children. By now the demigods did not have any powers, only a certain resistance to those powers they used to have. So for example, a child of Poseidon was not able to control water, but if another demigod of Poseidon used water powers against him or her, they would not be harmed. This is where I come in. Those 2 demigod children were my mother and father, and at this time they moved back to Earth. So yes, I am about 1/16 demigod, with only a small resistance against powers. When we reached Earth, I was equipped with many weapons and most of my life learning how to fight. Now, this may come as a shock, but I trained with Charon. No, not Chiron, I mean Charon, Medusa's evil son. Well, so it took a bit of bargaining, but I trained with him for 5 years. You know how in most stories the student becomes better than the teacher? Well this is exactly what happened. After my 5 years were up, I killed Charon immediately and left. Then I spent 2 years mastering the technique of using all my weapons. Now. Back to when I was 9 and my parents left.

I had magically adjusting clothes and weapons, so no matter how tall or big I would grow, they would constantly adjust to my figure. I was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt, a light grey hoodie and a jet black trench coat over it all. My sleeves were rolled up past my elbows, and from my forearm and down there were black wrappings, like a ninja, curling around my fingers and hands, wrapping all the way down my forearm. They were used for protection, plus I thought they looked really cool. I had black leggings that stretched into my tall black boots. Now for the weapons. I had two swords in an x across my back. Both were imperial gold edged with celestial bronze. In the center of my back I had my quiver, where my bow and arrows were carried. The arrowheads were made of pure silver, and the bow was reinforced with silver as well. I had two pistols tucked into holsters on the sides of my legs. They were jet black, and each had one bullet that always returned to the gun. The bullets were made of celestial bronze but covered in mortal iron. It would easily kill or injure any mortal, god, or demigod that it needed to. I had 12 throwing knives in a diagonal sheath going across from my shoulder to my hip. I could whip them out and throw them at anyone. I think my favorite weapons however, were the silver cuffs on each of my arms. I just had to think of the extended blades in each of them, and they would transform. The cuffs were wrapped tightly on my arms, never to come off but never painful. They transformed into two thick knives. Imagine a small garden spade, and then imagine it being slightly less curved. Now imagine a knife mixed with that spade, and you get exactly what I have. A razor sharp knife shovel thing. It was silver, edged with Stygian Iron. It could break through anything and was a dangerous weapon. Beneath my wrapped forearms, there were 20 ninja stars, 10 on each arm. They were pure celestial bronze. The last, and perhaps the most special ones had a strong cord attached to it. If I threw it, it could get me out in a pinch.

So, enough about myself. I was 9, and I ran out into the streets, killing any monster unlucky enough to find me. I had a pet hellhound, who I believe was related to Mrs.O'Leary. I raised it as a puppy, and it has now grown strong and tough. I rode it, and shadow traveled to Camp Half-Blood. I camped up in the trees, stealing a some food here and there. I occasionally let a camper see me, and was happy to see that a rumour started about a mysterious shadow-kid in the woods. That was 3 years ago. Kronos and his troops have surrounded Camp Half-Blood. I knew this was a fight the camp could not survive. I dashed throughout the woods, whipping out both of my swords. I dodged, slashed, dove and slaughtered everything in my wake. The monsters stood no chance. I got an occasional swipe here and there, but I did not let it bother me. My one focus was to take down the enemy. The few seconds it takes to check your wounds are the few seconds that could determine your life. I was covered in head to toe with monster dust. I just kept slashing and dodging, letting my instincts take over. I threw ninja stars, praying they would come back. My routine went like this: Stab two monsters with the sword, leave the sword, overhand cut the next monster with my sword, throw two ninja stars into someone's head, backflip off the next monster, grab both swords, stab monsters and continue. I tried to switch it up, and I didn't stop until I was face to face with Kronos. My hood was up, and the collar of my trench coat protected my neck. Nobody could recognize me very easily. Hopefully. I was face to face with Kronos and a crowd of campers. My wounds started hurting, but I quickly ignored them. I laughed at Kronos. "This isn't even a fair fight. By all means, please attack me." He roared and charged. I ducked and slashed, burying one of my swords into his leg. He bellowed in pain. I used all my power, and leaped up on to his shoulder, quickly burying my other sword in the back of his head. He slowly crumbled into dust, and I picked up both of my swords. I limped over the the campers, noticing now the searing pain in my ribs, and said "Nice Day for A Walk." Before passing out.

 **A/N: I will update really soon, please fav and comment! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I woke up in the infirmary of Camp Half-Blood. Chiron was staring gravely next to me. I momentarily freaked out, and made a mental checklist. I had my weapons, all of them, and my hood and cowl were still up. My wounds were almost healed, a dip of fire should fix that, and finally I looked at Chiron. "You didn't let anyone in." It was a statement, not a question. He just gravely looked at me, before finally answering. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You shouldn't be here. Not with your identity."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I came here to face my fears. I'm too tired of running from them."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I understand. But it won't be easy. The gods already know you are here. Especially," He lowered his voice to a whisper, "/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"her./spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm going with all of them to meet her. She thinks I'm living a peaceful life, free of everything. She needs to know the truth."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I will hold a meeting after the campfire."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you Chiron." I finally said. "Now if you excuse me, I would like to spar some campers." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I allowed the smallest hint of a smile to show on my face. He had an even smaller smile on. Damn you Chiron, How can you always have a smaller smile than me! I yelled in my thoughts. On the outside however, nothing had changed. Cool as a Cucumber. I grinned at these thoughts, and enchanted my hood, so only people I trusted could see my face. The only thing other people would see was my smile, the rest of my face covered by shadows. I walked to the arena, seeing Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Nico standing there. Great, they all are here, should make my job easier. I slowly veered off to the side, unseen by all except for Nico. Guess I should've seen that coming, he stopped watching the campers, and backed up into a shadow of a tree. I quickened my pace, barely, and then jumped silently into a tree. I then saw Nico turn up right where I used to be, and looked around bewildered. I chuckled silently, before jumping down, unleashing my hand knives (I'll just call them those atm) and held one up to his throat, and with the other one I clapped over his mouth, preventing a scream. I grabbed his sword, and slid it into my jacket, and removed my hand from his mouth, but stayed behind him with my knife to his throat. "Why were you following me." I just barely whispered. Too bad for him I already know the answer. "I was curious." He replied. The little tremor in his voice told me he was lying. Well, I scared him, which was the only thing I needed. I removed my hand from his throat, and backflipped over his head to land right in front of his face. I tossed his sword back to him. "Stygian Iron, Eh? Well look who became Hades favorite son." I grinned. He replied, saying "Why do you hide your face?" I allowed a small chuckle and said "Maybe I'm just ugly." Then I sobered down a little. "You of all people should know that some like to hide." I then disappeared in a whirlwind of flames, and appeared right in the middle of the sword arena. All the campers looked at me in shock. Not my fault I like dramatic entrances. "Hello. I killed Kronos yesterday. Anyone want to battle?" Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper looked at each other before Piper raised her hand. I grinned and said "Ooh, a little warmup?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She knew I was joking and replied "Don't judge too soon, weird misty lady."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Weapon of choice?" I asked. "Dagger." She replied. Well, her death. I grabbed my 12 throwing knives. 6 in one hand, 6 in the other. 5 in between each finger, and one curled in/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"my fist. She circled for a moment, and charged. I let her get close, before dodging each attack she made. We got close to a sparring dummy, with its cloth head ripped off, and I made it my target. I backflipped over Piper's head, and in midair twisted and threw my knives. They pinned her shirt and pants to the dummy. They sunk in up to the hilt. Jason stared for a moment and yelped. He ran over to Piper before trying and failing to yank the daggers out. I walked up, and said "I suppose I win?" She nodded, and looked down. I continued. "Nice Job with that underhand slash though, almost caught me." She smiled. I shoved Jason away from the knives he was trying so hard to undo, and snapped my fingers. They all returned to their sheathes across my shoulder, and I shook Piper's now free hand. "Good Game." Then turning to everyone else, I said "Next?" From then it was easy. Annabeth was very good at analyzing my weapons, but then I unleashed my ninja stars, taking her by surprise, and cutting through the concrete along with pinning her to the floor. I think they all freaked out whenever I snapped my fingers, because the weapons just returned to my sheath. With Percy, I mowed him down with my bow, and with Jason, my hand knives worked well. The lightning and water did nothing, You should've seen their faces. After each one I would shake their hand, and reply "Good Game." In a bored tone. They all just looked more bewildered. It is so fun to tease demigods. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I walked into the mess hall at dinner. I grabbed some food, and was the first to walk up to the brazier. I gave all of my food and said, so softly "Hestia." I took a pomegranate to eat, and ordered red diet coke. Percy likes blue, I'm sticking with red. I drank and ate, and then immediately left, leaving the hushed campers. I walked over to the campfire and tested my abilities. I unfurled my palms and covered myself with fire. All of my clothes were element proof, and boy did that take a lot of convincing to my parents. I willed all of the fire to hit the logs, and began the campfire. Only then, did I sit in the flames. The fire washed over me, healing me. There are two types of fire. One that burns with anger, destruction, and angst. The other /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"one is healing, soothing, and calming. Fire reacts to how you feed it, if you feed it with anger and madness, it will hurt you as much as anyone else. If you control the calm fire, it can hurt and heal. But to control fire, you must have controlled emotions. I waited for the campers to find me, freak out, and let the quest begin...I am Hestia's Champion, Daughter of the 16 most powerful Gods. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: #ffffff;"A/N: sorry this was so short! I only had a few moments to do this! /span/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I was sitting in the fire when the campers found me. Quite honestly, I was pretty bored. I decided to play a prank on the campers, and so I laid down in the fire, acting like I was dying. Percy then splashed me with water, and they all pulled me out. I started convulsing when the new campers tried to pick me up, and then I opened my eyes, jumped out of their grasps, and started laughing my head off. "HAHH YOU IDIOTS!" (cue more laughing) "YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACES!" I shouted, before laughing. I hadn't laughed this hard in ages. I then suddenly stopped, sat down on the benches, regained my composure, and motioned for the grinning Chiron to start. Everyone stared at me. "Sit down." I commanded, and they all sat down. Annabeth grinned at me, and I allowed the faintest smile to show through. Chiron began talking about what was going to happen, before Rachel stood up. I picked at my fingernails, already knowing what was going to happen. The green glowing mist returned, and she spoke:

 _A person exists who was never found_

 _Supposed to be dead but forever around_

 _They will go to find what they have lost_

 _But sacrifice much at a great cost_

 _They can trust no one_

 _But need it to fight_

 _And in the end only one_

 _Will take flight._

She promptly collapsed, and campers carried her off to the infirmary. "Well." I said, "Guess Apollo is free." Campers were silent for a moment, and then started yelling. Chiron let them talk for a moment before shouting, "Quiet down!" They all promptly shut up. Chiron spoke up. "Annabeth, Piper, Percy, Jason, Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, and Nico go with Charlie to the arena. The rest of you, stay here." Well, Guess my name is out. I am no longer the creepy mysterious crazy person they were afraid of. I was Charlie. I walked over to the arena, followed by the sev- I mean five. "Well. Since we are the members of the quest, and I will be stuck with you for the remainder of it, you should be able to know who I am." I pulled off my hood, and showed them my face. The guys were to only ones who were weirded out. "But you are a GIRL." Percy said, dumbfounded. I stared at him, and then Annabeth slapped him. "Okay, now that thats over….I know where Leo is." They all stared at me..1...2….3...They all started yelling. They were all freaking out that he was alive. I held up my hand for silence, and then said, "We need to go to Rome. Immediately, and get the rest of the members for the quest." Annabeth asked "How are we going to get there? Pegasus?" I grinned and said, "No. My Ship."

I love dramatic entrances, and this was no exception. My sleek, jet black warship came flying out of the sky, stopping and unfurling a black ramp, with small red led lights on the side. I walked aboard, laughing at the open mouthed demigods. "If you are surprised now, wait till you meet the crew!" I said laughing. They all ran up the ramp, catching up with me. I have been building this ship for 3 years, when I first came to Camp. I shadow traveled on Mrs. O'Leary, and got Stygian Iron from the forges. That took a while. It was top-notch engineering, Hephaestus would be envious..Then again, it came straight from the forges of Hell. You could lob a boulder at it, and it wouldn't leave a mark. Reinforced Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold melted together and covered in Stygian Iron. I walked up, and the hallways lit up, and my crew walked up. That is when the real chaos started. So apparently like Hades really likes me, so he like brought everyone back from the dead to surprise me, and so I introduced my crew. "Here is my crew. Beckendorf the Engineer, Silena the Pilot, Bianca the Archer, Zoe the strategist and Ethan the Man at Arms. Everyone stared, and it was really a picture moment. Their eyes bulged, and mouths hung open. It took a second before everyone rushed forward. Thalia hugged Zoe, who looked surprised, Nico hugged Bianca, and they both looked like they were crying, Clarisse hugged Silena, who was crying while screaming about running makeup, Beckendorf and Percy did that weird man hug thing, and Ethan got a hug from Annabeth, which Percy did not look too happy about. Everyone else just stood around awkwardly, wondering what to do. I finally cleared my throat, and everyone broke apart. They were all very happy, it wasn't fair what I was going to do.

"Well." I said, "Now that that is done, Welcome aboard. As soon as you walk through this scanner," I pointed to the rectangular glowing machine, "It will automatically scan your brains and make your dream room, give you your favorite food, blah blah blah, and oh yeah, you are the only people who can come in and out of this ship. Unless you want me to add like some friend and I'll say the override, but otherwise, feel free to explore." I then teleported behind the hiding Stolls. They yelped. "If you wanted to come aboard, you might aswell ask." I grabbed both of them by their collars, and hauled them up to the ship. While I was dusting my hands I didn't even have to turn around before saying. "You too Katie, Someone has to look after these idiots. And that sure as hell isn't me." She momentarily got over her surprise at being found, and hurried up the ramp. "Well. Let's make sure there are no more interruptions." I said, and clapped twice to close the ramp. Travis and Connor were hugging Beck, and Katie was hugging Silena. Everybody was trying to figure out what had happened and how they lived, etc. I coughed to break the silence, and they all looked at me. "My offer still stands for exploration. Beck, put the ship on auto-pilot, we are going to Rome. We should be there in about an hour. And you know what to do."

 **Just a little line break...dadoodadooooooo**

I was sitting in my office, thinking, when I checked my watch. We left at 9:45, and were scheduled to arrive at 11:00. It was 10:27, and I grabbed my controller, opened up the giant claw, and snatched Fetus the dragon out of the air. I then walked up to the cells, saw Leo furiously trying to saw his way out, Fetus blowing fire, and Calypso looking mad. "Why hello. Sorry about that rough greeting Leo. Now please, tell your dragon to stop blowing fire. I have your friends." "You have my friends? Where are they? What did you do to them?!" He said, lighting up on fire. I decided not to reply. I know, sounds like I'm stupid and all, but hey I'm as fireproof as he is. He asked with venom, "What, did, you, do, to them?" I laughed at him, and he shot fire at me, which I promptly caught, and let it rest in my hand. "Now, sir, since I have had my fun teasing you, not to mention let you figure out that I am also a fire user, but also that I am a champion of Hestia..Blah, Blah, Blah, you can go meet your friends." I opened the door, patted Fetus, and walked out, motioning for him to follow. I walked over to the loudspeaker, and said, "Everyone please come to the deck. I have grabbed somebody out of the sky." Leo was looking around the ship, like whoa. His eyes were huge. Piper was the first one to get there, and she squealed and tackled Leo. His muffled "Beauty...Queen….getofame.." She got off of him, and hugged him, and then everyone else came up. Leo got a bear hug from about 15 different demigods. Most of them were crying.

 **line break, cuz im too lazy to write out all the conversations…**

After everyone had heard everyone's story and had their little family reunion, we finally arrived at Rome. I had lots of work to do.


	4. Chapter 4

I arrived at Rome, going straight through the magical border and completely ignoring Terminus, though I did send a blunt arrow down with a note, hitting him in the head. He shut up very quickly when he figured out who I was. I flipped my hood back up, sucessfully shading my face. Silena expertly just hovered a few feet off the ground, and so the landing ramp fell on the ground with a tiny clink. Romans swarmed the ship, yelling with weapons, but Reyna yelled, "Hold!" Once she saw all the Greek Members aboard. Everyone ran and greeted them, but walked in a wide arc around me. I took a sense of satisfaction in knowing I could still scare people. I walked straight up to Reyna, and though she looked unfazed at my coldness, I knew that she was at the ready, and could unleash her sword if she wanted too. "We need housing for the night." I said shortly. She asked, "Who are you? And I will only give you shelter if you are trustworthy." Oh, I love it when she acts cool. So funny. I smirked a little, one side of my mouth twisting upward. "I am an old friend. And completely trustworthy, saying I haven't killed you all with my giant warship yet." She paused for a moment, thinking over the options, and then spoke. "You can stay for the night. Though there will be armed guards surrounding you." Ha. She knew no guard would be able to stop me. It was a test. "K." I replied, just as evenly. She was expecting a different response, I knew. I had to change it up, keep her thinking.

I walked away from the crowds, deciding to walk over to the Coliseum, maybe get some idiot to spar with me. It's so amusing. I then sat down, deciding to work on my elemental power. I took out a water bottle, and opened it up. I sat down, closing my eyes, and willing the water to raise over my head. I slowly raised it up and down, about 3 feet up then 3 feet down. Water pushups. I was on 57 when I heard soft footsteps behind me. Someone trying too hard to be quiet. I showed no notice from hearing them, and continued pushups. 58….59...60….at 61 the person was a few feet behind me. I calculated exactly where they would be, and where the tree was behind them, before shaping the water into ice daggers, and letting them thrust straight behind me, pinning the person to the tree. I heard a strangled cry, and without turning around talked to them. "Hello. Nice try sneaking up on me, though the branch gave you away." I then readied myself, did a quick backflip twist, jumping and standing right in front of the person. I released my hold on the ice, melting it back into water, and dropped it straight into my water bottle. I then focused my attention on the girl in front of me. I knew it was Hazel, because with Hades blessing, I could feel the gems in the ground slowly inching towards her. She looked rumpled, and I held out my hand to her, waiting for her to shake it. She did, after a moment's hesitation. "I'm Charlie, though I'd prefer if you wouldn't tell anyone my name." I let that sink in before throwing in a wink and grinning. "I like to scare people." She laughed, letting me know that she got the joke, before saying, "I'm Hazel." "I know." I replied, before walking deeper into the woods, motioning for her to come with me. She did. When I was positive nobody was following me, I removed my hood, showing her my face. She gasped as the recognition kicked in. "You….You…" Her mouth closed and then opened, but she couldn't get the words out. She finally just hugged me, and I was reunited with my first and only best friend. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sup." She smiled, tears trickling down her face. I laughed, "No need to get so emotional, Haz." She punched me in the arm, before sobering down a little. "What happened to you?" She asked. "You used to be..so happy." I tried for a grin, before sighing. "We all have rough lives, Haze. You know I can't tell you mine." She nodded, before hugging me again. "You know what I have to do. I can't stop it. It is my life." She nodded again, tears still trickling down her face. "Be careful." I opened my mouth, and she cut me off. "I won't tell." I nodded, and pulled my hood up, before leaping in the trees.

I spent the rest of my evening sharpening and oiling my weapons. I was sitting in my swiveling chair, with the greek demigods sitting in the room, talking. Suddenly, Annabeth screamed. There were 3 spiders on the wall, crawling to Gods know where. Percy moved to take care of it, but in a split second I shot three ninja stars out, each one pinning the spider to the wall. It took one second to throw, and another second to go back to oiling my sword with an old rag. But it took about 3 seconds for the demigods to register what just happened, and then just stare at me. The silence was deafening.I finally looked up, assuming a bored expression. "What?" I said. Percy spoke first. "Umm.. Uhhh." He looked to Annabeth for help before shrugging and giving up. I marched across the room, my boots echoing across the carpet and yanked out each ninja star. I grabbed my oil rag, and wiped the spider guts off of them, before holding them out in my palms and letting them disappear right back into the canister beneath my forearms. The demigods kept looking at me, so I decided to lose it. "What?" I asked again. Annabeth decided to talk now. "You just did that so quickly, with such accuracy.." She trailed off. I smirked dryly, saying, "It just takes practice." I then stood up and walked out of the room.

 **LINE BREAK! DOUGHNUTS :'D**

True to her word, Reyna set up guards around my room. I went in my room and thought about what I was going to do. I needed to draw all the attention, start the blame. I sat and checked all my weapons, making sure they worked well. I checked the clock, seeing that it was 12:55 pm. Exactly on time. I silently opened the window, and jump out, smacking the guard on the head as I fell. He crumpled like a puppet. I grinned. I then snuck around the city, and honestly it wasn't too hard. I approached a large building, targeting Reyna's room right about the middle. I swung out two arms, shooting my special ninja stars, that trailed rope and slid into the concrete like it was butter. It was too easy. I let the ropes pull me up, the mechanics in the canisters attached to my arms making a slight whirring sound. I hopped on the windowsill, barely making a sound. Making sure my hood was up, I opened the window, and in one swift movement, I slid inside. I walked in, and made a small footstep. I took another, louder one, knowing Reyna would wake up. In a few seconds she was awake and armed. I looked at her, knowing she saw me. I was calm and collected, but in her eyes I saw a hint of fear. "Who are you?" She asked, bravely. I smirked. "You know exactly who I am." I said, my voice cutting like a whip through the silence. "Don't you... _sister._." I sneered.


	6. Chapter 6

I quickly pulled my hood down, seeing the fear and guilt flash through her eyes, seeing the pain cut through my heart. I ignored it all. I "You..were the only one!" I spit out, venom in my voice. "YOU COULD'VE HELPED ME! YOU KICKED ME OUT IN THE WEAKEST MOMENT OF MY ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE!" I yelled, my voice raising higher each second. There were the pounding of boots that could barely be heard through the rush of blood in my ears. I just kept on yelling. "YOU KNEW THAT I NEEDED HELP! AND YOU KNEW THAT YOU COULD HELP ME! YOU KICKED ME OUT ON THE CORNER AND LEFT ME THERE TO DIE! AND DON"T GIVE ME ANY CRAP ON HOW IT WAS FOR MY OWN GOOD! I WAS NINE YEARS OLD! HOW IS HAVING TO FIGHT A CYCLOPS WITH SEVENTEEN HELLHOUND WOUNDS GOOD FOR ME!? YOU THREW ME OVERBOARD! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET OFF THAT SHIP?" I grabbed her arm, sliding a piece of paper into her boot, making sure that she understood.

Her eyes connected with mine, and she nodded, and we kept up the act. She was trembling by now. Her dagger had dropped on the floor, and she was staring at me. I was covered in fire, trembling with rage, holding both of my swords. The Romans burst through the door, led by Frank. They saw me, still yelling curse words, and charged the enemy. I just let my rage takeover, my vision tinged in red. My eyes locked with Reyna at the end of the room, ensuring that she got the message. Then Percy and Annabeth grabbed Reyna and ran, and I just went on autopilot. I didn't majorly injure anyone, I couldn't kill kids, but I must have injured more than half of their army before falling down. They all tackled me, blood gushing through my wounds. Then, all Hades broke loose. I yelled, and a massive blast left me. I just slashed, ducked, rolled, not even in control of my actions. In a few minutes, everyone was groaning, half of them unconscious, and so many were injured. There were a few still alive, but Hazel tackled me, and not willing enough to fight her, I blacked out, just remembering the handcuffs sliding around my wrists.

I woke up in a bare cell, all of my rage gone. My senses told me I was somewhere below Rome. I groaned, my head covered in dried blood, and gashes all around my body. I felt the handcuffs around my arms and legs, shackled to the bench, and I saw some food in the corner. I completely ignored it, and took out some of my nectar and ambrosia. I checked my weapons, and though they took my swords, everything else seemed pretty intact and there. I ate the nectar, feeling strength surge through me, and my cuts healing. I took out my spare shirt, unleashed my dagger shovels, and ripped it up as well as I could with my handcuffs. I then threw the mattress off of my bed, ignoring the bugs. I ripped up the sheets on that as well, and had a pile of cloth in front of me. I then turned to the wooden bed Frame, and chopped that up. I had a pile of fresh firewood, and burned it. By this time, the guard finally woke up, and started screaming for help. I stared at the fire and walked over to it, before sitting down in it, feeling its energy course through me. It slowly flickered over all my cuts, burning away the blood and leaving fresh skin in it's wake. It couldn't heal my scars, but helped so much more than nectar and ambrosia. Eventually everyone came running down, and stared through the bars in shock at the girl on fire. Someone poured water on me, but I just absorbed that also, becoming even more energized. Once everyone stopped yelling, and just stared, I yawned and stretched, though my hands came to a clinking stop with my handcuffs. I jumped and flipped them under my legs, letting them rest on my stomach. I then crossed my wrists in an x, and the silver daggers easily cut through the chains. I then cut them off my legs, so I was completely free. Everyone was staring at me, watching me, trying to figure out what to do. I did the most sensible thing, I sat down on my prison bench. Thinking of Hestia, I concentrated and thought of bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes for my breakfast. It appeared, out of nowhere, in my lap. One of the best benefits of Hestia, food whenever you want it. Before I ate however, I walked over to my fire. I burned a pancake, declaring loudly, "For Hestia." Everyone's eyes were bugging out by now. The fire took the pancake before leaping up an extra 3 feet in the air. I grumbled, before taking the syrup and pouring some in the fire, yelling "Well, I'm sorry you are so grumpy today Hestia. My apologies for not giving you syrup." I scoffed. Everyone kept looking at me, though I noticed a few campers had left. I just sat down and ate my breakfast, adding an orange juice to complete the picture. The guard looked uncomfortable, looking like he wanted me to be uncomfortable in this prison. I just grinned at him, my mouth full of pancake. He banged his sword on the bars, saying "No food in the cells!" And trying to look fierce. I laughed at him. "I never heard that rule! But I'm done with breakfast, if you haven't noticed." I showed him my empty plate for proof, with only a piece of bacon on it. He scowled. I then clapped twice, and whistled for Shadow, my hellhound. She jumped out of the shadows, carrying my backpack. I petted her, and everyone screamed. I took my backpack, gave her my last piece of bacon, and she left. I opened my bag, and stuck my head in it. It was enchanted to hold anything I wanted. I finally found an old pot, and dropped that over the fire, grabbing my water bottle and boiling some water. I found some soap, and threw that in there, while finding my old kitchen dishrag, and cleaning off my silverware and plate. I even cleaned my glass. Everyone was staring at me, not knowing how to respond to this situation. I dried off my plate and threw it back in the back. I saved the soapy water in a jar for doing dishes later. The guard cleared his throat, and I looked up. "Stop cleaning!" He barked, fumbling with the keys to try and unlock my prison cell. I tsked him, and walked over to the door. My finger glowed red hot, I melted the keyhole, and then went back to cleanings. "I'm not coming out until I see Reyna." I smoothly replied. The guard tried hacking through the bars, which had no effect, because it was enchanted to keep the prisoners in. I stomped out the fire, leaving me with a pile of ashes. I lifted a broom and dustpan from my bag, swept it up, threw it in a jar to throw out later, and then decided to redesign my cell. **A/N: If you don't want to read boring redesigning of a prison cell, skip to the end of this chapter.**

I had a bench, sink, and empty spot where my bed used to be. It was a surprisingly large cell, I noticed, and decided to begin my redesigning. First, I threw a small cushion over the bench. I then pulled out a bed from my large backpack, and threw it down. It was a small cot with a sleeping bag and pillow pet on it, but better than sleeping on the ground. I pulled out some metal and glass sheets, and began building. I made an old shower frame, and then hammered metal sheets up to my chin, where I then put glass. Nobody could see anything. The guard STILL looked stubborn, so I figured I had some time before Reyna came. I whipped out my shovel-daggers and started digging through the concrete of my cell. The guard was yelling something about defacing Roman property, but I was past caring. I finally found what I was looking for, where I found a huge water pipe. I grabbed an old pipe and sprinkler head I ripped off some mortal's lawn, and an old hammer I stole from a Cyclops. I hammered the pipe into the old water pipe, and sealed the seams with some old hardened tree sap a nymph gave me. 5 years of work gave me access to almost anything I wanted. I attached the sprinkler head to the pipe, sealed it up with tree hardened sap, and boom, a makeshift shower. But it was missing a few things. I took some mason jars, and hammered those right under the pipe, and I covered these in foil to keep warmth. I filled them with kindling. When I wanted a warm shower, I'd unscrew them from the lids attached to the pipe, stoke them with fire, and boom, boiled water. I turned it off my shower for a few minutes as I sealed up the metal sheets with more tree hardened sap, and then dug a small hole I covered with a heating vent cover. Makeshift drain. After my shower was done, I walked out of it, and closed the metal door. The guard look furious, I could imagine steam coming out of his ears. I then walked over to the sink, which was in between the shower and bench, with about 3 feet to spare. I cut into that three feet of concrete, nailed in hinges, and installed a door. I then used my power with Hades, and cleared out about 5 by 9 of a space. In here, I put a toilet, tiles, and a mirror. It took about 10 minutes, including the time it took to hook up the toilet to the sewer pipes. I added a slab of stone as my dresser, and put in a mason jar with a candle inside for light. I dusted off my hands, walking out with a smirk and closing the door behind me. Next to my bed I dug a deep fire pit, and then at the front of the cell added a table with chairs. I laid a carpet down, and hopped on my bed. The guard had finally stomped off to call Reyna.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke to a loud banging on the bars, but kept my eyes closed and my breathing steady. The guard yelled a few more curses and banged on the bars. "With that sort of language, I should wash your mouth out with my dishwater." I said, loud and clear. The guard looked at me in surprise, and I let a cruel chuckle come out of my mouth. I then turned my attention away from him, and focused on Reyna. "Why hello! How kind of you to visit me in my humble prison cell." I said, sarcasm oozing out of my words. Even if my anger was all gone, it didn't mean I forgive her, not for a long shot. But she has to join the quest, whether I like it or not. She looked at me evenly. "Attacking a praetor results in death. Your trial stands today." I smirked at her. She knew exactly how this would end, but she had to be strong in front of her people. I decided I would let her keep her honor, and be nice. "Okay." I shot her a look, saying that I would cooperate, but if she killed me, she was dead. I walked over to my prison cell, where the guard was trying to unlock it, and unlocked my daggers. One slice, and it cut through the metal like butter. The guard's jaw dropped, and I kicked open the cell door, nailing him in the gut. He fell on the ground like a sack of potatoes, and gasped for air. I looked down at him. "Whoops! Didn't mean to hit you so hard there. You okay? No broken bones?" I asked. He jumped to his feet, and then leaned slowly to the side as he realized he didn't have any air in his lungs. I grabbed his shoulder and steadied him, as he whipped out some handcuffs and tried to look professional. "Turn around, prisoner." I did, and he locked my hands. Then I just jumped, tucked my legs in below me, and whipped my hands under my legs and to rest in front of my stomach. I looked at the guard, grinned, and said. "You of all people should know this won't hold." "That is enchanted imperial gold!" He shrieked, his voice going higher with each word. My grin just widened, and I held out my handcuffs before unleashing both of my daggers and completely destroying the handcuffs. I snapped my hands upward as the handcuffs flew up, then caught it and handed the mangled shreds to the guard, who looked flabbergasted. I walked over to Reyna, and motioned my hand. "After you." She was entirely unfazed, and walked up the stairs, her boots clanging. The guard took a second to follow, but shook his head and walked upward after us.

Two guys met us at the top, and locked my hands. They looked super buff, and I was tired of busting handcuffs so I kept them on. They would help later. We approached the giant dome, to see the screaming lares and chanting Romans. The greeks joined in anyway, though you could obviously see their hearts weren't in it. The judge, he looked about 20, stared down at me. "You are supposed to kneel." He commanded. I replied, "Honestly, I think that authority is a mere illusion. If you think you are better than anyone here, you should be in my place for being a jerk." He stared at me, seemingly baffled that anyone would talk to him like that. "You may not talk to your judge like that!" He commanded once again.

"Hmm. Since judges are an illusion, I may talk to you anyway you like, you are as normal as I am." This guy really couldn't understand that he was equal to me. He screamed something at the guard, and the guard behind me placed his boot on my back and forced me down. He thought he was going to get off, but then when he walked in front of me I locked his foot in the handcuffs around his ankle and he tripped. The judge just gave up then and started reading my rights. He also ignored me when I rolled my eyes, and the witnesses came up. I stopped listening to all his crap after a while, until the end when he said. "The punishment is…." He paused to let the tension grown. " _Death."_ He looked at me like I should be scared. But I just stared at him with a bored expression. I even looked at my nails. He looked like he was about to blow up. My entire problem is that I've faced death so many times, it gets tiring anyway. I mean its not like these people could kill me. I laughed at that part, and used it to start guffawing at the judge. He turned purple. "The punishment will happen tomorrow, at this spot at 7 am." I stopped laughing, and just smirked at the judge. He waved his hand and the guards grabbed me and walked me back to my cell.

They seemed baffled at the cell when I got back, and I just grinned at them as one of them took off my handcuffs. I kicked open the door, closed it, and had a small line of fire weld the iron together. The trial was not happening at 7 am. I was tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. At exactly midnight, I arose. The guard was awake. I silently grabbed the rag I placed by my bed, and grabbed the guard, pulling him against the bars, and clapping the rag over his nose and mouth. He struggled until he inhaled the ether, and fell unconscious. I whistled for Shadow, and jumped on her back, shadow-traveling straight to Annabeth's room.


	8. Chapter 8

I slid off of Shadow, and covered Annabeth's mouth with one hand, making sure she wouldn't scream. She woke up silently, and saw it was me. I raised one finger to my lips, making sure she got the message. She did, thank the gods. I unclasped my hand, and she whispered, "What are you doing here?" I whispered, "My trial is tomorrow. You have to understand that the Romans need to hate me. It will all fit together later. Reyna will meet you at the ship at 7. I'm telling you this because it will save you." I just hoped Reyna read the message that I gave to her. Hazel knew what would happen, and she would get Frank to go too. "You have the vote, tell everyone you left something at the ship, and they have to go with you or something. Beck will be waiting for you. I will arrive at 7:17 sharp. Now I have to go before the guard wakes up." I hissed urgently. She thought for a moment, before accepting. I whistled, hopped on Shadow, and teleported back to my cell.

I walked out of the bathroom as Shadow left, and curled up in my bed.

 **line break ..**

I woke up exactly at 5. I had to eat, plan, and prepare. So many secrets, it's a miracle I fit in with demigods. I chuckled silently. I rolled out of bed, seeing that the guard was still asleep. I took a shower, willed myself dry, and ate some food (of course sacrificing to grumpy morning Hestia). I was debating if I should switch up my clothes today, and decided to. Knowing I might be whipped, instead of a bra, I just wrapped my chest in black bandages. Checking my wound, I made sure it still looked ugly. It was a black star shaped symbol at the small of my back, that curled and spread entirely across my back in black scars, splitting off into smaller lines, and two snaked up my back and curled at my neck. The others stopped at my waist. It happened when I was 7, when I threw greek fire at a monster. The monster held up a piece of armor as a shield, and some of the greek fire was deflected and hit me square in the back. My parents tried everything to heal me, and Hestia came and healed most of the cut. I became her champion from that day on, and she kept my identity a secret. I shuddered, snapping out of the memories, and finished wrapping my bandages. That wasn't even the weirdest part. The problem was the jet black things on my back.

I needed to look bad, so I had to be bad. If I annoyed the judge enough, I would surely get whipped, and that would complete part of my plan. I took the sleeping guard's sword, and made a few small cuts on my face and neck, and all the scars on my stomach would help. I peeled off a scab on the top of my head, and to my delight, it bled down my hair and forehead before drying. I had the cuts at the top of my eyebrow, and one just above my jawline. I had a bruise on my right cheek, and a split lip I made sure I kept. Then, making sure the sword was clean, placed it back in the guard's sheath. I made sure my bandage was tight, and threw on a white v-neck t-shirt, some gray leggings that tucked into my combat boots, and a black hoodie. I just hoped the shirt would bleed. I had to look beaten, or the people would never believe I had any reason to "kidnap" the demigods. I then began my morning exercise. My internal clock said that it was 6:00. I had one hour. I brushed out my hair, before tying it into a sleek ponytail. I did 100 pushups, each time pushing up, I had to push myself up, clap, then fall back down, all in a steady rhythm. Then, some normal crunches. By 6:30, I was covered in a light sweat. I drank some water, and practiced some sparring exercises. Then, I grabbed my sleeping bag and cot, my cushions, and tore apart my shower and bathroom. Everything went in my backpack, and my cell went back to looking like a normal cell. I whistled for Shadow, and gave her my backpack to leave at my hideout at camp. I summoned a ham and fed her, she's such a great dog. She barked once and left, and it was about 6:55. I sat down on my bench, and heard the steady footsteps of the guards coming down the stairs. They arrived at my cell and I looked at them evenly.

They looked mean and ready to apprehend an evil prisoner, until the realized that they couldn't get into my welded cell. The look of confusion, surprise, then anger crossed their faces, and I had to fight to keep a steady expression. "You should know by now that I'm not coming out until I want to." The unconscious guard woke up, and he jumped to attention. The guards looked at him, like "you do something." and he just looked at me and shrugged. "We can't get in there…" He said. I was so proud, he actually learned that he should give up. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but he's right." So for 5 minutes, I just made smart remarks, and kept on annoying the guards. I saw that one held my swords, and the other held handcuffs. At exactly 7:00, I sighed, and pulled out my pistols. The guards freaked, and hid behind their shields. I shot the one weak point of the molten metal, and the bar shattered. I checked if my bullet returned to my pistol, and tucked it back in its holster inside my boot. One well aimed kick, and the door fell off it's hinges and clanged against the ground. I let the guard march in and handcuff my arms and march me up the stairs and through Rome, through the jeering Romans and onto the platform. I was forced to kneel in front of the judge as he read my rights, and I retorted in more smart remarks. As I had hoped, a man with a whip came up, and I braced myself for the pain.


	9. Chapter 9

"5 lashes." The judge spat. One lash across my back. I didn't move, and didn't focus on the pain. I focused on what I was going to do. Two lashes, it cut through my jacket and slowly revealed my wrapped bandages. Three lashes, you could almost see my back. Four lashes, and I felt the blood seeping through my shirt, and the audible gasp of the crowd as they saw my scars. Even the whipper hesitated, and then delivered one last lash. The judge seemed unsatisfied by my reaction, and I slowly lifted my head and faced him. "Mornin' judge. Didn't your mom ever teach you, you can't beat attitude out of a person. Though you are living proof that people can't have an attitude, or a life." I smirked at him, enjoying the rage crossing his face. He spat out the words, "The executioner will now come." and the crowd tensed. I heard loud footsteps, and turned around to see the giant mass of a man, swinging a battle-axe. The two guards threw my swords at my feet, intending for me to die along with them. Little did they know how much that worked in my favor. The executioner was two feet away, one foot away, and he delivered the crushing blow to my neck…

 **DO NOT STOP READING. THERE IS STILL MORE.**


End file.
